powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of Gold
The Power of Gold is the twenty-seventh episode of Power Rangers Zeo. It is the beginning of the seven-episode story arc that introduces the very first Gold Ranger and Pyramidas. Synopsis King Mondo deploys a divide-and-conquer strategy against the Power Rangers, splitting them up with his latest monster, Wolfbane, and an army of Cogs. Suddenly, a mysterious warrior from outer space arrives on Earth to give the Rangers a helping hand. Plot An already morphed Tommy and Adam investigate the power plant for a distress signal, while the others are searching for another distress signal father away. However, it turns out to be a trap as Wolfbane and the Cogs pounce on Rocky, Tanya, and Kat, all part of King Mondo’s divide and conquer strategy. Tommy and Adam get overwhelmed by the Cogs, and King Mondo relishes in his supposed victory as Wolfbane no sells the Power Weapons. Suddenly, the Power Chamber gets a large amount of static as Zordon detects a large object heading towards Earth, a giant pyramid. King Mondo see’s the pyramid, and is forced to shut down his forces at the risk of losing them for good. As Mondo’s forces retreat, the Rangers are left confused over what just happened. Meanwhile, Klank tells Mondo he can’t find the pyramid after it entered the Earth’s atmosphere, but the latter orders them to keep looking for it. At the Power Chamber, Billy shows the Rangers the image of the pyramid, but what’s more interesting to him is that the energy signature from the object matches the Zeo Crystal’s energy. While the Rangers are more concerned about Mondo’s divide and conquer strategy and how they can do only much with five members, Billy quietly laments how it used to be six. Zordon tells the Rangers to find the pyramid before King Mondo does. The Rangers and Billy set up a system to look for the pyramid, and Tommy hopes that if the object matches their Zeo Crystal’s powers, then it could be a big advantage for them. However, the Cogs and Wolfbane attack Rocky, Tanya, and Kat in the quarry, forcing the trio to morph in defense. However, they get overwhelmed, just as Tommy and Adam notice Billy missing when they detect something. The two are contacted by Rocky for help, and they morph to help. However, it’s still not enough against Wolfbane as the Rangers are knocked down by a blast. Before Wolfbane can close the deal, he and the Cogs are knocked down by a golden blur. Then, Tanya notices somebody on the cliffside; a mysterious Gold Ranger that nobody has seen before. The Gold Ranger gets to work, taking down the Cogs with hand to hand combat, before finishing them off with his Golden Power Staff. As he does this, the Rangers are left confused as they never heard of a Gold Ranger before, but King Mondo knows that the new Ranger came from the pyramid. The Gold Ranger then takes on Wolfbane, knocking the latter down with a Gold Rush. Before the Rangers can question the Gold Ranger, Orbus is sent down to grow Wolfbane. The Rangers summon the Zeo Zords and form the Zeo Megazord, but Wolfbane is still too tough against them, especially against the Saber. Tommy summons the Red Battlezord for assistance, but it’s not enough knocks down the two Megazords, and ejecting the Rangers from them. Fortunately, the Gold Ranger summons his pyramid, Pyramidus, to take on Wolfbane himself, using its beam to finally destroy the monster. The Gold Ranger then departs, just before the Rangers could find him. Meanwhile, King Mondo orders his men to find the Gold Ranger and take him down. Back at the Power Chamber, the Rangers arrive, but notice Billy is not back, while Zordon express concern about the Gold Ranger and that they need to find him before the Machine Empire does. Then, Billy returns, saying he needed to take care of something, but told them he lost Pyramidus’ location. Tommy tells Billy about the Gold Ranger, and the latter is surprised there’s a new Ranger out there. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Brad Hawkins as Trey of Triforia (Gold Zeo Ranger 1, voice) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Steve Kramer as Wolfbane (voice) Notes *This is the first appearance of the Gold Ranger in the franchise. *Up until "Revelations of Gold", each episode put a character in the frame to possibly be the Gold Ranger. In this episode, it's Billy. *In Latin America, in the dubbing at the beginning he made Billy's voice, even though in the original he was another voice actor. *This is the only episode of Zeo not to feature Bulk and Skull, although they do appear in the opening credits. *The Ohranger footage featured a Sentai exclusive character in the shot of Klank and Orbus' Sentai counterparts doing their monster grow routine, hence the reason Klank dispatched Orbus to Earth from the Moon rather than appearing on the scene and throwing him. Errors *The Ohranger footage of giant Wolfbane looking at the Zeo Rangers regrouping doesn't match the US shot. Said shot is also mirrored for Zeo. *Tommy wonders whose side the Gold Ranger is on despite just having seen him attack Wolfbane and the Cogs. Songs *Enemies Beware (Instrumental) *Go Gold Ranger *5-4-1 (instrumental) See Also (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) Category:Zeo Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode